


Le Beau Temps

by Boomgardener



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Double Entendre, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Hypersexuality, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Martial Law - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Polish history, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomgardener/pseuds/Boomgardener
Summary: A short piece I wrote about the exact moment where one dad began to fall in love with another.





	Le Beau Temps

His dimples showed whenever Moniek told a bad joke. It was such a small thing next to Vlad’s smile, but it made him fall even faster than before.

Moniek knew he’d done a lot to turn his family away from him back home. Being the bratty teenager he was, he’d nearly been arrested multiple times for breaking curfew when General Jaruzelski imposed martial law. His debaucherous tendencies continued a few years later in college when he slept with no fewer than 50 people during his first year in university, both men and women. In turn, he’d gained a reputation for giving one of the best blowjobs in Warsaw. His only potential saving grace had come when he married an American and offered to bring in dollars to support the family. They’d already stopped speaking to him, but the first few wire transfers went through anyway. Getting divorced was the final straw. Only peaceable Maria spoke to him after that.

But, if they knew he’d been falling head-over-feet for a Russian Jew? He’d probably be disowned altogether.

Vlad told a few bad jokes of his own when they were together. He even laughed at them himself, sounding like a hyena. Moniek couldn’t help cracking up when they erupted from Vlad though.

It was only their third date since Vlad’s divorce was finalized. They’d gone to some French restaurant in Bucktown that seemed to be lit only with a few poorly placed sconces and a tiny candle on each table, but that just made Vlad’s eyes look like a lake at sunset.

Moniek was sure as he finished his coq au vin that he was absolutely hopeless. He could see himself spending the rest of his life with this man. The prospect of kissing him after they finished dinner, of going home and making unholy sounds come out of Vlad’s mouth as he left trails of kisses around his thighs, of marrying him and spending his later years exploring this world with him, both thrilled and terrified Moniek. Safety was something he’d not been accustomed to.

“I am not so sure I will finish this tonight,” Vlad said, setting his fork down. “The coq au vin might taste better after it has been soaking for a while.”

Moniek looked up at him. “Just eat a little more coq for now, okay?”

He smirked. Vlad’s lingering accent made these kinds of jokes easy to tell. In spite of himself, and in spite of the red creeping toward Vlad’s face as he tried to cling to some last semblance of maturity, he began to crack up and had to choke down his last bite so it didn’t end up all over the white tablecloth. Then came the laughter.

Indeed, Moniek had never felt so safe being himself before in his life. The marriage would eventually come. For now though, he just nudged Vlad’s loafers under the table and smirked at him as he laughed himself to tears.


End file.
